Not Just Destiny
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: Life's never been dull for the Darling family, to be dirty sexy money is just simply in their destiny.


**{A/N: I own none of Dirty Sexy Money, just my OCs, such as Destiny and Jasper :D thanks for readings, reviews are gladly welcomed :D *}**

* * *

The limo was packed, as Jeremy shoved at her side, almost nearly making her face be plastered against the side window. It would have been smart to have separate limos, but apparently Daddy had wanted them to bond on the ride up, so there they were. Patrick was arguing with Brian for some reason, and Julie was applying some make-up, also Jeremy was poking at her side, complaining about how he had made some new friends but they hadn't called them yet.

Destiny only sighed softly, shoving at Jeremy, and he nearly yelped, staring at her in awe **"Hey, that hurt!" **He poked her back and she smacked at him, he smacked back of course. Sibling bonding. Yup. That's what was happening. She heard Brian complaining now but didn't care, just shoved Jeremy backwards, and he tumbled back onto Patrick's lap, whom was just in awe as Jeremy was bewildered. She stuck her tongue out at him, glaring as she looked back out the window then felt her hair being tugged, but elbowed Jeremy in the side, he grunted and squirmed over to Julie, sitting down beside her now.

That's when a grin appeared on her lips, and she shoved her way past Jeremy and Julie, looking at their driver, good ol' Clark. She reached up to turn up the switch on the car radio **"I love this song! Turn it up."** But then Clark quickly smacked at her hand

"**Sit back."** He didn't even ask her nicely but was a bit worried if she she'd fall forward if she slammed on the breaks but then again, it'd probably smack some sense into her. She wiggled back through the tiny window then, and felt Jeremy shove her over to her seat, stumbling she sat down awkwardly, and looked at Jeremy in awe.

"**Why'd you do that?"**

He shrugged but then grinned as she kicked at his leg, only smacking her knee and she gasped again, glaring at him. Running a hand through his already messy hair, he wiped at his face, wondering how lipstick got on there but then heard her speak up, making him look back over at her.

"**Jerk."**

"**At least I didn't get screwed in a closet."**

"**At least I didn't get grounded for slipping a hand on Daddy's secretary's butts." **

"**You wished you did."** He smirked at her, chuckling as she gave a sarcastic smile

She nodded then **"Yeah, Jeremy. I really do."** She glared at him again, shaking her head as she looked out the window then looked back at him, just as much more annoyed than moments before **"You know, you're old enough now, grow up, Jeremy."**

He gave her a smug, amused grin** "You first then."**

"**Stupid."**

"**Ditz." **

"**Jack-ass."**

"**Clumsy!" **

"**Slut!" **

"**Why thank you."** He grinned, leaning back, biting his lower lip as he felt her kick his leg again, but then he grabbed her by her ankle, and she started to tug, nearly slipping off the seat until Patrick pulled her back so she wouldn't fall, almost glaring at Jeremy

"**Let her go, Jeremy." **

And Nick was just there, sitting on the far-right, on the other side of Julie, just watching the whole thing as he sat there. He wasn't one of the Darling siblings, but he was apart of the family in a way. He didn't know which one was the bigger idiot, Jeremy or Destiny at the moment but both of them wasn't really having a sibling bonding moment, or maybe they where…he didn't know anymore. He just sighed, looking out the window, trying to distract himself now.

Jeremy tightened his grip on her ankle, and she looked even more annoyed now, tugging harder, trying to get him to let go of her **"I'll tell Daddy!"**

"**You always do, tattle-tale."** He told her, pinching her before letting her go, leaning back, and Juliet only giggled, her and Jeremy grinning as they looked back at Destiny. She glared at Jeremy though, pouting as she let Patrick hold her in comfort for a moment before scooting away, looking back out the window as if bored now. Jasper Darling was just sitting on the floor of the limo, due to how crowded it was already in the limo, leaning back against the side window, facing the door though, just talking on his cell-phone, ignoring everyone really until Destiny took his phone

"**Who's this?"** She snapped, and then stared at the cell phone **"They hung up on me…"**

Jasper frowned, clearly annoyed with her now, yanking the phone out of her hands, slipping it into his pocket, and shaking his head **"Shut up."** Then he looked over at Jeremy **"You look like crap, man. You need to sleep more."**

"**You need to spend more time with family." **Juliet piped in, frowning as she folded her arms across her chest, and was confused as she saw Jasper only give a smug grin

"**Is the blond finally sinking into your head now?"** He asked, faking a concern smile then and only chuckled as he felt her pink purse hit him in the head, smacking it away as he leaned away. Jasper was wearing a expensive looking suit, his hair just as messy as Jeremy's though, and was wearing some cologne that made Nick wonder why he even met the guy, but remember he was a Darling sibling and it made a bit more sense.

Jasper Darling was if not the most interesting of the siblings then close to it. He was never really good with people, as he had the worst social skills ever in Nick's opinion, but his relationships with women just didn't seem to go anywhere, and Jasper did have that wandering eye that made his dad worry that his son would never settle down, but Jasper didn't really seem to mind his dad's disappointment, in fact, it seemed like he just did things to make him even more annoyed or angry with him, just for amusement and fun. But Jasper was so much like Jeremy in an odd, creepy way but sensible way. Both liked to party, both liked to drink, and both liked to make their dad disappointed it seemed. He tugged at his tie for a moment, starting to un-tie it until he felt someone smack him on the back of the head, glancing over at Destiny then.

"**What?"** He asked her, his voice a bit sharp, as if complaining about something and looked at her like she was an idiot

"**You smell like cheap limes and oranges."** She told him then and he stared at her for a few moments before looking away

"**And you're really weird, but you don't hear me saying anything about it." **

Destiny shook her head, looking back over at the limo door, already noticing that they were near the museum where their parents were waiting. She wondered though if her brother would really ever settle down, just like how her parents worried he wouldn't. Jasper had been dating a woman named Samantha Franchez, which was one of his longest relationships with a woman really, they had been dating about a year or two when Jasper had finally gotten the courage to ask her to marry him, but she decided to go and leave him for someone else. He didn't talk about it, pretended like it had never happen, but he had been really angry the past few months, it had only been about three months since she had left.

That's when the limo came to a stop, the door opening up a moment later and Jeremy was the first to slide on out, making sure to say something though before he got out **"At least Samantha's not here, she was annoying." **And then took a mere step outside and Jasper was already tackling him to the ground, both rolling around and throwing punches. Ah, those good ol' family bonding moments they had. Destiny sighed, but peaked her head out to look at what was happening, as did some of her other siblings, a look of awe on her face now

"**Dang. That's hardcore."** She muttered out, Patrick couldn't help but nod as he watched, and Juliet was staring in horror at her two siblings, then Destiny looked back at Nick, who was just staring in awe at the two brothers outside, then she shrugged

"**At least you still have us, Nick."** Then looked back at Jeremy and Jasper, who was still fighting even as there were flashing lights of cameras, pictures being taken and their parents watching in horror from the steps of the museum, Clark was just standing beside the door, sighing and looked as if he'd face palm himself as he watched the two fight like this **"We're the normal ones."** She nodded, a smile playing on her lips.

* * *


End file.
